


The Family of Nemesis

by Kurobara



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Ragnarok Online, Tokyo Ghoul, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, DanMachi universe, F/F, Gen, M/M, Might have some things revised to fit my idea though, Not on hiatus anymore, i don't really know how to tag, other ships/characters will be added soon, thank you in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobara/pseuds/Kurobara
Summary: How Arthur and Alfred expands their family and surpasses troubles thrown to them by life.





	1. Decision

**Author's Note:**

> New ships appear every one or two chapters. Once all of them are there each ship will have their own chapter. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible (every 2 weeks) if I don't it's because of college.

" Yamaguchi, what took you so long?"  
A tall, blond elf asked, worried, his eyes fleets to Arthur before going back to Yamaguchi.  
"And who's that with you? Where's Kei?"  
He walking out from the shop Yamaguchi quickly stepped forward, hands clasped on front of his chest, eyes averted.  
"Sorry, Aki-nii, I met some trouble at the market but I was able to buy the materials" He stated, rummaging on his clothes for something. Arthur wondered why he only said trouble instead ofa more detailed ' being chased by adventurers who seemed so determined to hurt him' which would have been more fitting and would most likely make the newcomer, who must be Tadashi's friend, feel protective of him."I also got separated from Tsukki and I don't know where he would be so I just came back here to be safe." He plucked a bag filled with something that makes clicking sounds, something hitting each other, something solid; metals? Maybe gems?  
"Ah. And this is Arthur!" Yamaguchi introduced enthusiastically, eyes almost sparkling and a smile adorned his lips. "Arthur this is Akiteru-nii-san, his like an older brother and takes care of me and he owns the shop." He pointed at the direction of said shop. It has brown wooden columns and walls with a giant glass separating the displayed weapons and armors from the outside. It looked warm, Arthur thought. The abondant greenery (he was right to think they were healing and option herbs), colorful flowering plant on display outside the shop framing the glass window. The contrast was very appealing."Arthur helped me out and escorted me so I'd be safe, and I wanted to thank him so may I invite him in? I hope you won't mind Aki-nii." The green haired boy gazed at Akiteru shyly and apologetic as if he had done something he would get in trouble for.  
Akiteru grinned, placing a hand to his waist and giving the two a thumbs-up with his other hand. "Of course it's no trouble Yama-chan, if he had helped you in anything and you trust him enough he's welcome." He turned, opening the shop door. "So? What are you waiting for? Come in!!" His ears were twitching excitedly.  
\-----------------------------------  
The clicking sound of teacups hitting on saucers and pouring hot liquid are truly what Arthur considers as his favourite sound of all. It made him smile and calms his senses, he sighs. Tea making is such a wonderful process.  
"I hope you would like it, Arthur-san" Yamaguchi enquired, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
[How adorable.] Arthur thought.  
They were inside an apartment inside the shop, at something akin to a sala. Yamaguchi was seated at a sofa opposite from Arthur's, fidgeting from time to time.  
"Yes, they are great in my opinion." He smiled at the boy and it had a desired effect. Yamaguchi brightened at the praise and sprouts, tiny vinelike, suddenly popped out around him out of nothing. Arthur tilted his head, confused, he blink a few times and rised an eyebrow.  
"Why are there vines growing around you?"He asked. Akiteru's laughter was heared from the door leading to the shop.  
Arthur rised another eyebrow at that too.  
Yamaguchi, hastily pulled at the plants, his blush intensifying making him look like a strawberry. "I-its my a-ability, see. I can-can grow plants..."  
"Ah. I see. Such an amazing gift you were given! I'll assume you're nurturing it?"  
"Well. I-i still can't control it well, sometime I wake up with a bed full of forget-me-nots and grow yellow daisies when I get elate." He finally finished pluckingthe vines and set them at the table, Arthur noticed they have roots. The God sipped his tea, the event not ruining his initial enjoyment.  
"So.. can I ask what you were doing when you saved me Arthur-san?" The greenette questioned, moving on from his embarrassment. Arthur, set his cup down,another clink that made him smile.  
"I'm glad you asked. I was trying to find new members for my familia. I only have one at the moment you see, and would like to have some maybe three or more. Thinking that the market would be a good place to start my task I head there and saw you when I decided to use a shortcut." Arthur explained. His hands on his lap. Eyes cast down and a sigh escaped from him.  
"If you were to be interested, I would gladly accept you Yamaguchi-kun." He looked at the boy, green eyes determined." That is if you haven't join a familia yet. And you can ask someone to join with you if you want, I don't mind." He added, eyes averting from the enquiring brown eyes. "Don't be pressured, of course. It is still you're choice, and if you won't join. Would it be alright if I ask you to help me find some other candidate?"  
Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head at that, undecided. "Can I think about it for a while?" This was new to Yamaguchi, he had never thought of joining a familia before and was never asked to be a part of one, his ability and nature doesn't seem to fit the role of an adventurer, but he do have a desire for adventure.  
Arthur took a deep breath relieved. " of course you may, dear. It is better than refusing me automatically. I thank you." Yamaguchi blushed, making a cris with his hands." Please don't thank me. It was nothing compared to the trouble you got into just to save me! I should be the one thanking you!"  
The God grinned at that. "You are very welcome then." He stood up, his white coat fluttering. "Well, I must go on. It's already afternoon and I have somewhere to be."  
Yamaguchi stood up as well, picking up the vines he plucked earlier. He nod and walked towards the shop, Arthur followed. "Thank you for the tea as well Yamaguchi, it was wonderful to be with your company"  
"Please, Arthur-san, no need to thank me and as I've said before I should be thanking you so...." they were at the exit now. Yamaguchi bowed deeply, green hair falling to his face, eyes closed in sincerity. "Thank you very much. I will be sure to think and decide to you're offer." He stood back up and smiled at Arthur ipening the door for th other to get out first, him second. "What? You leaving already?? Bye!!" Akiteru, at the counter, exclaimed.  
Arthur smiled as well, he had met such a wonderful child.  
"Bye Arthur-san, comeback the day after tomorrow, I'd decide then!" Yamaguchi waved, enthusiastically.  
\-----------------------------------  
His pace hastened, almost running towards their shop, sweat dripping from his forhead. Glasses slipping of the brudge if his nose, blond hair sticking to his forehead and every step emphasized by a huff. He had been speed walking for an hour now trying to find his friend clearly worried of where we must have been. His height not giving him any advantage from seeing where the other was, he would usually recognize him in a crowd with that piece of green hair sticking up against gravity.  
[Almost there, just a few more steps]  
Don't get him wrong, he doesn't worry about other people, he'd actually laugh when other people are in trouble... but Yamaguchi wasn't other people.  
The shop door opened with a jingle and out came Yamaguchi. "Tsukki! I'm glad your back!" He exclaimed proceeding to hug the other.  
"Yamaguchi! Were in the hell have you been?!" Tsukishima almost shouted, to his irritation Yamaguchi tightened his embrace even more. Not that he doesn't like it whenever the other give him affection, he just doesn't show his appreciation much and he was really worried! "Sorry Tsukki, some adventurers chased me you see and I couldn't call for you. I'm really sorry! Please don't be angry." Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of his friends wrath but not letting go. Tsukishima ground his teeth, looking almost ready to kill someone, he raise his hand. Yamaguchi whimpered. He placed his hand on his friends head, caressing his hair and pressing the other to himself. Tsukishima sighed. "I'm glad you're alright."  
Yamaguchi leaned back and looked at his eyes, smiling. "Me too. Tsukki! I was really scared when we got separated and I got chased by those goons ! They look like centaures with how big they are compaired to me. Thankfully Arthur-san saved me. He even escorted me here."  
Tsukishima squeezed him even more while rolling his gold coloured eyes. [He always rambles] "Shut up, Yamaguchi. Lets go inside and talk about this at our room." He took the greenettes hand and dragged him inside.  
"Sorry Tsukki."  
\-----------------------------------  
" So who were they?"  
"Who are who, Tsukki." Yamaguchi asked, confused. Tilting his head, fringe falling to his freckled face. Tsukishima sighed rolling his eyes. "Don't be an idiot Yamaguchi. I'm talking about those guys who chased you, who where they?"  
They were in their room at the floor above the shop. Tsukishima is sitting on his bed while Yamaguchi stands besides his own directly opposite of Tsukishima's.  
The greenette pursed his lips and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know their names but I know they did bought some equipments, mostly enchanted, at the shop." He confessed setting his chin in-between his thumb and index finger, eyebrows scrunched up. Tsukishima thinks it endearing.  
"They were really big you know, Tsukki! You should have seen them! They look like wild boars! And sweaty too, ew." He babbled again, flapping his right arm. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow again like it's his favourite action. "You said they looked like centaures, earlier." He recalled. It didn't dampen Yamaguchi though.  
"Yeah they looked like centaures and looked like boars too! And their hit were painful, Tsukki! I don't want to be near them ever! And then I ran, thankfully I was faster then-" Tsukishima was on his feet, with speed so unusual to himself, and was besides his bestfriend. He grabbed his arm, eyes searching, angry. "They hit you?" He asked quietly, too quiet. "Where did they hit you? Answer."  
Yamaguchi whimpered, he didn't mean to tell those. He curse himself for being too absent minded! "It's ok, Tsukki! You don't need to worry about it. Im fine! Really."  
Tsukishima grabbed the collar of his shirt undoing the lace and bottons and hastily slides the garment down Yamaguchi's shoulders.  
Bruises. Dark purple, blue and a sick yellow green on his best friends upper arm and torso. Tsukishima's face turned red, his blood boiled. [It's not right! These colours aren't right! They're not supposed to be there! It's just not right!] He's bothered, very much so. And much worse is the feeling that he can't do anything about it! He can't! What can he do when he's just some shop worker with a little magic in his blood, those adventurers could kill him in a second if he were to act on his anger. But this is just not right, his precious Yamaguchi was hurt, discoloured! They need to be punished! It is so frustrating, very very frustrating. His grip on Yamaguchi tightened and the other understand so he didn't complain, Tsukishima pulled him for a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you." He almost chocked, saying it.  
"You don't need to apologize, Tsukki." Yamaguchi hugged him back.


	2. Chapter 8

Yamaguchi opened his eyes first, the anticipated death had never came.

He really thought he/they were going to die. Who wouldn’t? When you’re faced with a monster you have too big of a level gap, no one would expect to survive.

Don’t get him wrong he’s glad both him and Tsukki are alive and he felt endeared by the blonds selflessness trying to shield him but also worried because OH MY GOD HE COULD HAVE DIED WITH ME!!!

What he saw shocked him even more.

Alfred was there on front of them whole being glowing golden, the Bigfoot lying dead on his feet cut almost in two from forehead to torso.  

“W-Wha-…”

“Yamaguchi are you alright??!” Tsukishima worries, right after he noticed they were in no danger anymore. “What the fuck was that about?!” Tsukishima directed at Alfred. Not yelling but the tone still has venom in them.

[He’s blaming him.] The greennette thought. “Tsukki.” He said in warning. [Sometimes Tsukki worries too much.]

The other blond just stood for a moment, panting, the golden glow slowly fading from his body. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. [What’s that for?]  

“I think…. I think that was a Bloody Branch summon.” The knight finally stated. After gaining his breath.

“A Bloody Branch?” Now Tsukishima is incredulous. “Those things are illegal.” He stated rolling his eyes. [Who would use that thing when you’d get jailed for it.]

“Yeah, but as I could remember willows drop them sometimes don’t they?” Yamaguchi adds. “Maybe someone found one and didn’t know what it’s used for and accidentally activated it?”

Alfred shrugged. “Maybe.” He wobbled.

The both of them moved closer to the knight who is now sitting on the ground, sweat trickling down his cheeks.

“How did you even know it was a Bloody Branch?” Tsukishima enquired. Taking out a bottle of manna and health potion for Alfred. The knight gulped the bottles down before answering.

“All Bloody Branch summons are coloured red and are way too aggressive; they also tend to be more powerful than normal monsters. Bigfoots are usually reddish brown and that was completely red.” His wounds regenerated and his energy seemed to have filled up. “I think this would be enough for all of us, I know another summon would be unlikely but its better safe than sorry.” The knight stood, huffing.

“And I was completely awesome for defeating that one!” He suddenly made a pose at the last sentence making his companions cringe. It was a very embarrassing pose, with exaggerated hips biceps and too white teeth.

“Speaking of that defeat, what was that?” Yamaguchi asked, making a gesture with his hand referring to the glow Alfred had.  

“That was my awesome newly acquired skill! Inhumane!!!”  The blond punched forward, smiling and sparkling with pride. The two novices looked at each other.

[It sounds lame.] They both thought.

The three of them walked back to the exit after picking off the drops.

_________________________________________________________

The door bell jingled as a costumer enters the quaint café. It’s another calm day for Kaneki, another day of smiling, serving, cleaning, and making beverages.

He was standing besides the door, welcoming the new costumer that had arrived: a girl with pink, twin tailed hair, wearing a lollita dress. He led her to an empty table and asked her order.

He observes a couple of girls, sitting on both sides of a wooden table just at a corner of the glass window.

He used to sit there, back when he was still a novice, together with his best friend. Things that were in the past now, his best friend and his job.

The pink haired costumer asked for cake and raspberry tea.

“Kaneki, will you carry the boxes stacked outside. They should go to the stock room.” A girl with short purple hair wearing a female version of his uniform says while passing by him. Touka, his friend, who helped and saved him more than he could count, he is truly grateful to her.

“Alright, Touka-chan!” He ripped the page and placed it at the counter before he exits the café, approaching the mentioned boxes. He folded his sleeves and lifted one.

*BOOM**CRASH*

He dropped the box he had picked up in surprise. The building a hundred meter away from the café suddenly collapsed. Shouts were heard and people were running, others were peering out windows to witness what has happened. He ran to the buildings direction ignoring Toukas’ shout for him to stay.

“What happened?!” he shouted, grabbing the shoulders of the first person he saw standing in shock at the middle of the road just on front of the collapsed building.

The person did not answer. Kaneki ignored him; he didn’t have any injury, so he doesn’t care; and was about to ask another when he heard a low rumble, a rumble you might hear from a dog just before it barks; or a hound. He turned, just in time to see a giant Hell Hound leap at him. He let his instinct work and made his body fall with the momentum while setting his arms back to break the fall. Once they hit the ground he kicked the hound in the belly to get it off of him. He moved in lightning speed: crouched, jump back and observed his attacker.

The Hell Hound was oddly coloured, they’re usually black with red glowing eyes and cracks that littered its body; this one is blood red all over, bigger, and instead of red eyes and cracks it has black. [Doesn’t mean I can’t kill it.]

He made his stance, left foot back, hill raised; both arms on front of his head in a defensive position, hands fisted. He doesn’t have a weapon so he’ll rely on his hand-to-hand combat skills. Moving in zigzag towards the hound; who roared at him, saliva being swished on every space, it then dashed.

He punched the creature at the jaw, hearing a crack. He can’t help but remember the shit he was put through to have this power.

The Hell Hound wasn’t deterred though and swiped at him with a clawed paw. He ducked on all fours, glaring at the hounds’ chest. [If I hit hard enough I can reach its heart.]

Having an advantage in position, he made an uppercut, right at the center of the hounds’ chest. He heard ribs crack before breaking; his fist penetrated. The creature yelped and soon got silent. Dead.

“Who made a summon with a Bloody Branch?” he asked the person he had questioned earlier. The boy stuttered, still lying on his back from being thrown off balance when the Hell Hound has attacked Kaneki.

“I-I don’t know. It was jus-just some guy. D-didn’t se-see his face. He just threw-threw it inside the s-shop.” He stuttered.

Other people rushed to the site, some rummaged at the wreck; calling out a name.

“The owners not here!” someone shouted.

“Was there someone inside the shop?” Kaneki asked. At the affirmative he helped at allocating the debris and look for said owner. It took them till twilight to clear everything.

The owner was never found that day.

___________________________________

Maybe Arthur shouldn’t take any of the alley short cuts he knows off. Trouble always seemed to plague them. That one with Yamaguchi for example.

Now here he is, at another alley near the Babel Tower. Shaking an unconscious boy with black shaggy hair clad in a black hooded coat with green boarders.

“Hey…. Child?” The God doesn’t know what to do nor say at the moment. The boy didn’t stir.

He pursed his lips, thinking. He took the boys wrist, feeling for a pulse. [Still alive, thanks the heavens…. Now what would I do with him? I can’t just abandon him here….] He contemplated. The unconscious boy doesn’t seem to have any injury so there is no need to use his magic. He doesn’t like the thought of just living him there though. Some terrible things might happen.

[…. I guess there’s no other option then.]

He carried the unconscious boy back to their place.

_________________________________________________

“So. Are you willing to be friends with us yet, Mika?” The man, Ferid Bathory asked Mika for the tenth time since dawn: when he was captured. He doesn’t like him, he smells too much of blood and it makes Mika’s throat dry. He didn’t answer. “Ah. Silence again. You know that’s no fun at all. It’s quite boring here and you are not helping.” The man pouted, beautiful face contorting ridiculously. “And it’s too late for you to be so aloft and reserved when you’re already one of us. Though not completely but the time will come when you will.” He smiled. Mika shifted, he doesn’t like to be reminded of what he is. [It’s a good thing Yuu-chan is not here.]

Ferid made a show of sighing before walking away, down to a dark hall.

He hates it here, hates the memory and the pain. He had thought he would never be back here again, that he would forever have his desperately acquired freedom, that he would never have to look back to what he once was and to what he is now. [You guessed wrong. You have always been wrong.] He bit his lip; drawing blood.

It really was a good thing that Yuu wasn’t there, he wants it to stay that way and wish the other won’t try and save him again. This wasn’t the first time he was captured.

They were lucky, that first time he had escaped, Yuu had saved him then with the help of Krull Teppes; a high ranking official of the organization his captor was under, who have much affection for the likes of Mika; but she’s not here anymore.

[ Dead most likely.]

 Almost all of his captor’s men were gone at that time as well; busy with some war between an enemy organization.

Now though… now is a time of peace, and no one could ever escape twice….

[I’m sorry Yuu-chan… I’ve wasted your efforts.]

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Comments and suggestions for improvement is appreciated but please be kind (me is a bit sensitive) Thank you.


End file.
